User blog:Purpleluv1316/Why I Ship What I Ship
Hey. I randomly felt like making a blog, and I came up with this idea. ' I advise you stay away if you don't ship Seddie or CIbby because you could het offended. I'm sorry if I hurt anyone's feelings, but I am warning you.' So this is why I ship what I ship- and why I don't like what I don't ship. The ships in bold I ship, the ones in italics I don't ship. Seddie *I love love/hate. *IMO, Sam&Freddie have a lot of chemistry. *No one shares a first kiss (willingly, someone kissing you unexpectdly can be an exception) without having at least a small ''amount of feelings about the person. *The development of the Seddie relationship (enemies, frenemies, friends, best friends, possibly bf/gf) had me really paying attention to them. *Seddie was less expected than Creddie, at least in the beggining. *It feels right to me. (That's a small part of it, the feel of a ship) ''Creddie *I do like love/hope or best friends-to-bf/gf, but the fact that Freddie told Carly he likes her turned me away from the ship. *Carly and Freddie look like siblings, and that would creep me out if they started dating. I know that sounds shallow, but it just creeps me out. I can't help that. *I feel that the Carly/Freddie relationship is more brother/sister than anything else. A lot of what Creddiers see as Creddie hints (this season and season 3) have brother/sister moments to me. Ex: iPwV and Freddie drooling over Tori was like a sister catching her brother drooling over a girl. What sister wants to see that, especially if her boyfriend might be cheating on her with said girl. *Creddie....I don't know. I just can't see it happening and me being happy with the show. It just doesn't feel....right. Cam *Honestly, I didn't consider this ship until seeing this wiki for the first time. I just didn't think about it. *IMO, the Cam relationship is more than BFFLs- sisterhood. Their bond is like mine with my sister, they are just closer. Cibby(I'm okay without this happening, but I love it) *I think that Cibby is adorable! *Carly always defends Gibby. *Carly's good side is always shining with Gibby; he needs someone with great "mom instincts", which is one of Carly's gifts. *Gibby is kind of a go-with-the-flow kind of guy, so when Carly gets all up in the honeymoon stage, he won't get to freaked out. Sibby *I just don't have any feelings about this ship- I just can't see it happening. Spam *I think this is, again, more of a sibling, sometimes even father-daughter relationship. Plus, they would have to wait a year before the relationship is legal, and then iCarly would end after. Sparissa (call me weird but I kinda like it. except for the big age gap) *Honestly, I don't even know why I like this ship (JUST A LITTLE BIT) I guess I like the opposites attract thing they have going on. And it is a little bit like CIbby if you think about it. So that's it! Discuss! Do you agree or disagree! Category:Blog posts